Amor de mi vida
by LeoHagrid
Summary: Es mi 1º song-fic, y quería agradecer a Florchis, RoHermione y Mesouki por su ayuda y comentarios. Espero que les guste y está dedicado "al amor de mi vida"


**Amor de mi Vida**

**Yo no se como empezó**

**Solo se que sucedió**

**Fue tal vez sin darme cuenta**

Pasaban los días en Privet Drive y un joven de contextura delgada, de pelo desordenado y unos ojos verdes que en años anteriores brillaban, tenían vida, la chispa de todo adolescente, su inocencia y la alegría de ser, se encontraba tumbado en su cama, pensando en los hechos del ministerio y la profecía; hacían que tuviera una mirada triste, ausente y un semblante carente de amor, carente de cariño.

En su interior se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de Sirius cayendo por el velo y la de Hermione cayendo al suelo inconsciente por la maldición de Doholov, ¿Por qué no le hice caso? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan obstinado? Por mi culpa mis amigos y yo podríamos haber muerto en el ministerio. Ahora lo que más me preocupa es Hermione, no se el por que, pero siento que si pierdo a Hermione mi mundo se desmoronaría a mis pies, sin saber como sucedió, Hermione se volvió lo más importante. Con ese pensamiento cerré mis ojos inexpresivos y dando un suspiro se durmió.

**No podía ver la luz**

**Hasta que cerré mis ojos**

**Y desperté pensando en ti**

Cayó en un sueño muy relajado, diferente a los que él está acostumbrado, se encontraba en un campo, mejor dicho en una casa de campo en un valle, donde podía identificar a una pareja, quiso acercarse pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, pero si pudo discernir quien era el hombre, tenía cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes, por lo que supo que se trataba de él, aunque a la mujer no la podía reconocer. En ese instante pasaban mujeres que el conocía como si se trataran de una película en blanco y negro, pasó Ginny y siguió en blanco y negro, pasó Parvati y lo mismo, pasó Cho y nada cambió, pasó Fleur ante ésta imagen Harry se rió ¿él y Fleur? pero nada ocurrió, así pasaron muchas chicas de Hogwarts. Pero la siguiente imagen fue una silueta, sabía que ocultaba algo, mejor dicho ocultaba a alguien y ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido. Ante esto Harry despertó con la imagen en color de Hermione Granger, sólo pensando en ella.

**A veces me parece**

**Que es todo una locura**

**Como un sueño sin sentido**

Pero esto es una locura, pensó _¿Cómo podía ser? Hermione mi mejor amiga la que estuvo siempre a mi lado, la que siempre me apoyó, esto es un sueño sin sentido ¿Cómo podía yo estar enamorado de Hermione?_

**Y mientras estas lejos**

**Te espero siempre aquí**

**Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser**

**Porque pude comprender**

Aunque no lo entendía muy bien... - Hermione dice en un suspiro - un suspiro lleno de nostalgia, lleno de recuerdos, llenos de momentos en los que ella le demostró todo su cariño, donde se mostró incondicional, su constante preocupación por su estado emocional y físico. Las emociones de Harry ahora están en un punto donde no sabe el porque de su estado actual, pero igualmente una lágrima solitaria marca su mejilla. Ahora comprendía lo que era Hermione en su vida.

**Que eres el amor de mi vida**

**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida**

**Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir**

**Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se**

Otra lágrima salió continuando la marca que dejó la primera, así sucesivamente fueron saliendo las lagrimas; _ahora comprendo que la persona más importante en mi vida siempre fue y será Hermione Granger; aunque me duela reconocerlo, la muerte de Sirius me marcó muy profundamente, ahora tengo una razón para vivir, para existir. Pero sólo me faltaba una cosa para ser feliz y es "que ella me corresponda."_

**Que eres el amor de mi vida**

**Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida**

**Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir puedo decir**

**Lo que siento es de verdad, uh-uh-uh**

Ahora entiendo el porqué no puedo alejarte de mi corazón, de mi cabeza. Además de la profecía ahora tengo una ilusión… y es la de estar con "ella" el resto de mi vida, el verla al abrir los ojos cada mañana, el sentir su olor, inundarme de su aroma. Lo que siento es de verdad y lo quiero compartir con ella, se lo quiero decir…

**Hoy veo el sol brillar**

**Y en mi mente tú recuerdo**

**Esta creciendo cada día**

_Amanece el sol brilla más que nunca, las flores salen a la luz, todo se vuelve un hermoso paisaje a mis ojos, hasta la estadía en lo de los Dursley se vuelve menos traumática, mi sentimiento por "ella" crece día a día, no lo puedo evitar, ¿no puedo sacar tu recuerdo o no quiero sacarlo? Estoy ansioso, más de lo normal, es más nunca estuve más nervioso, hoy me vienen a buscar, hoy voy a volver a verla, hoy puede ser un gran día…_

**Para que puedas volver**

**A encontrarte en mí camino**

**Y ser el centro de mi vida**

_Hoy mi vida me lleva por un camino que no es fácil transitar, lleno de luces como de sombras, lleno de alegrías como de tristezas, ahora me doy cuenta que soy un libro abierto, un libro que sólo ella puede leer o sabe leer, me lleva o me trae como quiere. Pero sólo espero poder transitar este camino junto a "ella", la persona que me llena, la persona que rompe mi caparazón, mi armadura, mi muralla y llega a mi corazón y me hace vulnerable, me resigno "ella" es la única que puede pasar por todas mis defensas_

_Llegamos al punto de reunión, todos me saludan, hay mucha gente que se nota que me aprecia, pero no la veo a "ella", la busco con la mirada hasta que la encuentro y el mundo deja de existir cuando noto esos ojos llenos de amor que se fijan en mí. Me miras te miro, nos vamos acercando sin prestarle atención a lo que nos rodea, solo nosotros ¿ahora somos el centro de atención? No importa, lo que quiero ahora es estar con vos._

**Quizás si te propongo**

**La mágica aventura**

**De estar juntos para siempre**

_Se que es un poco loco, está bien es totalmente irracional, pero así es el amor, quizás te asustes, quizás pienses que estoy loco, quizás aceptes quizás no, pero igual me animo y te pregunto _¿Aceptas la aventura de vivir una vida conmigo?_ – te susurro al oído mientras me das uno de tus famosos abrazos que tanto me llenan – como respuesta noto como se te transforma el rostro, primero de pánico total, luego a otro de asombro y por último a uno de felicidad al notar que con la mirada te fijas en mis ojos y éstos están llenos de vida al pensar que me elegiste a pesar de mis desplantes, de mis rabias, de mis virtudes, de mis defectos y de mis faltas de atención y compresión_

_Sabes perfectamente que te amo, mis ojos y mi rostro se vuelven indescifrables cuando te veo, sabes perfectamente que cuando me dedicas unas de tus sonrisas me pierdo en ellas. Te hundes en mi pecho para ocultar tu sonrojo y algunas lágrimas de felicidad. Beso tu cabello y noto como unas lágrimas traviesas mojan su pelo no lo puedo evitar, ahora estoy feliz..._

Al sentir ese beso levantas la vista y las miradas se encontraron, ambos notamos la humedad de los ojos, levantas una mano y la llevas hacia mi mejilla, donde haces unas caricias, por instinto nos vamos acercando hasta quedar a unos milímetros, donde al mismo tiempo nos decimos… Te Amo y nos fundimos en un beso. Un beso muy esperado, esperado por ambos, un beso que sella una etapa y abre otra…

**Que seas quien espera**

**En cada atardecer**

**Y una estrella descubrir**

**Y te pueda repetir. El amor de mi vida**

**Album: Ricky Martin**

En la que estoy feliz que me elijas de nuevo cada día que pasa, día en que quiero ver cada atardecer abrazando al amor de mi vida y juntos ver el nacer de cada estrella y te pueda repetir QUE SOS Y SERÁS EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

Piropo de un Argentino cualquiera

si escribieras tu nombre en la arena, el mar lo acariciaría, lo besaría, le haría el amor

y nacería una estrella como vos

Se muy bien que vida y el amor no son de color rosa, que tanto uno como el otro nos darán golpes, algunos duros otros no tanto, un montón de sinsabores, peleas y demás cosas que nos harán sufrir y crecer, pero como sabés el camino que estamos andando lo hacemos entre los dos y entre los dos sacamos frutos de este sentimiento que nos unió.

Si me preguntaras que siento hoy o como me siento hoy, te tendría que responder que feliz y muy enamorado de esa mujer que pudo pasar por todas mis defensas sin que lo pueda evitar:

Por que despierto al lado de la mujer que amo

Por que me sigues eligiendo para estar a tu lado

Por que a pesar de las peleas seguimos con el mismo sentimiento que nos unió

Por que juntos buscamos las maneras de superar las crisis

Por que confías en mí para contarme "todo" y no te guardas nada

Por que me sigues haciendo vulnerable

Y por muchas cosas más


End file.
